The invention relates to a fire protection element, in particular for cladding steel supports or as a structural component of ventilation or cable ducts, and further relates to a fire protection half-shell element.
Fire protection claddings of the herein mentioned kind are known. They serve as a cladding for steel or wooden supports, as well as structural components for constructing ventilation or cable ducts to prevent fire from spreading. They usually have a gypsum core, which is at least in part provided with a surface coating, in particular made of gypsum plasterboard. The good protective action of gypsum building materials against fire is generally known, so that a more detailed explanation thereof will be omitted here. Conventional fire protection claddings are made of gypsum plates sheathed by gypsum plasterboard, which are configured as a corner member or composed of a plurality of plates arranged essentially perpendicular to each other. Claddings realized as corner members are in this case preferably used, since they do not exhibit externally-accessible joints and to this extent are considerably more fire-resistant in their fire protection properties, especially in the case of fire impacting from outside. A disadvantage of the conventional fire protection cladding elements, formed of gypsum plasterboard-sheathed corner members of the known kind is that they cannot claim the highest fire protection class because of their outer or inner gypsum plasterboard layers.